The discovery
by FNAFlover07
Summary: Andrea wants to know whether the animatronics want to kill her.


The Discovery

Andrea was not 100% sure if her friends actually wanted to kill her. She did not want to risk it, though. She poked her head into the Parts and Services room. She saw her "friends". Even though they might want to kill her, Andrea still felt bad for the animatronics, locked up in a room like that. She looked at the stage, seeing the toy animatronics. Andrea sighed. At least she was safe in the daytime, without having to take any risks. She had a plan: tonight, she would talk to the animatronics, and find out if they actually wanted to kill her or not. Yes. That was the master plan. It couldn't fail. For now, she decided to just have fun. She got out some money from the allowance she had from when her mom and dad were still alive, and bought a few slices of pizza. While she was eating a few slices of pizza, she thought about it. If there was an animatronic that she trusted enough, it would be Golden Freddy. At least in her opinion. She looked around. She played a few arcade games to pass the time. She did not know why the toys were deactivated most of the time. Maybe they were really sleepy because of the big adventures they had a few nights ago. Yeah. You guys would think it would be _last_ night, but she spent a few nights hiding from them. That's when she got her idea. For once, she felt excited. It would be adventurous. Then she got an even better idea. She got out her phone and called Mike. It took him a while to pick it up.

 _"WHERE ON THIS STUPID PLANET ARE YOU, ANDREA?!"_ That was all she heard on the other end of the phone.

"Whoa, jeez Mike! Calm down!" said Andrea.

" _I'VE BEEN SEARCING ALL OVER THAT STUPID PIZZERIA AFTER I FOUND OUT YOU WERE LOST...AGAIN!"_ Andrea sighed.

"I'm in the second pizzeria," said Andrea. "Calm down. I need to ask you something."

"What?" asked Mike. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Well...errr..." said Andrea.

"Well?" said Mike.

"I'm a little suspicious that the animatronics want to kill me," said Andrea. "What do I do?"

"Why don't you just leave this blasted place?" asked Mike.

"I am not 100% sure," said Andrea.

"Oh, okay, detective Andrea," said Mike. "Just wait there, I guess, and tonight, I'll kick more butt."

"You already broke your hand kicking butt!" said Andrea. "You know what? Forget this. I can figure it out myself." She hung up. _Well, that was pointless, wasn't it?_ She sighed. Well, she had to play detective by herself. She stayed around for hours. That's when it was sunset. She pretended to leave with all of the other kids. Nighttime came. She braced herself. If Golden Freddy was honest about the bite of '87, then she knew she could trust him. She went into the Parts and Services room.

"Golden Freddy?" she said. "I want a private talk, please."

"Anytime," said Golden Freddy. They went into one of the bathrooms.

"So," said Andrea. "I heard about this thing called the 'Bite of' '87'. Did you actually bite a kid?" Golden Freddy's ears went down. "Please don't remind me," he said. "But yes. I did." Wow. So she could believe him after all.

"Okay, I have one more question," said Andrea. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Why no...Wait...WHAT?!" said Golden Freddy. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh," said Andrea. "They're just these rumors I heard."

"Tell me about them," said Golden Freddy. Wow. He must really trust her. She could say anything!

"Well," said Andrea. "I heard a rumor that a guard worked in the back of this building. The animatronics will try to go after him, and if they get to him, they will pretty much kill him. When I saw that guard, I just went mad."

"Actually..." said Golden Freddy. "That used to happen. Yes."

"Well, what happened, then?" asked Andrea.

"You won't want to know..." sighed Golden Freddy.

"Tell me!" said Andrea.

"Okay, okay," said Golden Freddy. "But if you get nightmares, don't blame me!"

"I won't," said Andrea.

"Okay," said Golden Freddy. "So it all started off, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Springbonnie and I, were all kids, just like you.

"Like, actual human kids?" asked Andrea.

"Yep," said Golden Freddy. "We were all enjoying ourselves at one of the pizzerias. We saw an employee dressed up as an animatronic. He said if we follow him, we'll get free cake. Now, at first, we didn't trust him. Then, we decided that he was an employee, so he couldn't hurt us. So we followed him."

"This sounds like it's gonna get scary fast," said Andrea.

"Yep," said Golden Freddy. "Okay. So we followed him, and he led us to a room. There was nothing in it. The employee took off the Fredbear suit to reveal who he actually was. The only describing word I can use for what he looked like is completely purple. He took out a knife, and the last thing I remember is being stabbed to death with my friends. Now we haunt these animatronics."

"That's really sad," said Andrea.

"I have to go. It's almost the crack of dawn," said Golden Freddy.

"Bye," said Andrea. So she _could_ trust them! So they actually don't want to kill her! Should she call Mike again, and tell him about the discovery she made? Nah. She had better things to do.

"HOLY SCRAP!" was all Andrea heard. She went into the Parts and Services room.

"Holy scrap, Chica!" said Bonnie. "You kicked me in the face!"

"You don't have a face," said Chica. "Also, stop cursing. "Well, fine. You kicked me in my endo-face!' said Bonnie. Freddy woke up and heard them yelling.

"What is it?" asked Freddy.

"Chica kicked me." said Bonnie.

"Well, ain't that just a piece of scrap," said Freddy.

"STOP SWEARING!" screamed Chica. _I am 100% getting out of here! Ripping apart these animatronics have made them_ _INSANE!_ Andrea hurried out. She suddenly heard screaming. All of the animatronics dashed to the Kid's Cove.

"Yarrr, what is all of this... ARGH! MANGLE?! WHAT IN TARNATION?!" shouted Foxy, startled. Andrea looked and gasped. She saw Mangle laying there with her eyes closed. All that was left of her was her head and her hands. Her endoskeleton parts were still connected to her, but they were EVERYWHERE! Even her endoskeleton head was next to her original head. At first, Andrea thought Mangle was dead. That's when she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Bonnie.

"Springtrap attacked me," said Mangle. "Well, I have to start from the beginning. Springtrap broke in, wanting to kill Golden Freddy. I did not want him to, so I attacked him. He got angry and attacked me back."

"Mangle, your bravery amazes me," said Toy Bonnie. Foxy thought, _Mangle would be a good_ _girlfriend._ _Even better, maybe my wife!_ _No matter how messed up she is, she's still beautiful._ Golden Freddy saw Foxy lost in thought. He knew it had _something_ to do with Mangle. Chica however, did not notice.

"Foxy," said Chica. "Come here, please." Foxy nodded and followed Chica. "Okay, Foxy?"

"Yarrrr?" asked Foxy.

"Ok. So..." said Chica. "I've been thinking about something. It's been nagging me for a long time. I never realized how good of a person you are. Er...I mean animatronic. You help me when ever I

need it, and you are always there for me." She hesitated with this question. "I just wanted to ask you..."

She gave him a foxy plushie. "Can you be my boyfriend?" Foxy thought about Mangle, and back to Chica.

"I'll need some time to think about it," said Foxy.

"Oh, okay." Chica looked at her toes. Then she left. Like he said, Foxy thought about it. _Yarrr, Chica is a really nice chicken. I actually never noticed. I just realized that all this time, I've been in love with someone I barely know? I would not reject Chica for someone I do not know. But...am I actually ready to be her boyfriend?_ He thought about it all day and all night. It was really bothering him. He was not ready. But every time he thought that, he imagined the sad look on Chica's face. It broke his heart just imagining it. He yelped. He did not know what to do! He thought what Golden Freddy would say. In his mind, it went something like this: 

_Errr goldi?_

 _Yes, Foxy?_

 _Uhhhh, Chica wants to be my girlfriend, but I'm not ready yet._

 _Think one more time. If you still don't think you are ready, tell Chica the truth. If she is your friend for real, she won't get upset for your honesty._ Foxy barked. It was perfect! That is the new solution to his problems. Think about what a really smart and deep friend would say. He thought it over. Now, he actually wanted to be Chica's boyfriend! But not 100%. He thought about it one more time. Later that day, He found Chica thinking over _her_ problems.

"Chica, I thought of my answer," said Foxy. Chica looked at him, looking worried. "So," said Foxy "my answer is... yes."

"R-really?" asked Chica. "You mean it?"

"Yep!" said Foxy. "Join my pirate crew!" Chica looked as if she had succeeded in one of her biggest dreams.

"Foxy...I just want to say...er...if you were going to say yes...Foxy...I um..." she couldn't spit it out. Then she said quickly, "I love you, Foxy!" Foxy blushed.

"Yarrr. Well... I love you too, Chica!" He kissed her. Soon, they were both blushing. It has been proven. Foxy has just discovered this at this exact time: this is the best day of Foxy's life.

Bonnie walked down the halls. He looked around. He sighed. He wished he had his face back. He wanted to have a little bit of fun. It was not very entertaining sitting in the Parts room all day.

"Hey, Bonnie. Come here really quickly," said Freddy.

"Okay," groaned Bonnie. Having his face taken away was making him feel grumpy. Mangle walked into the room where Bonnie just was, and started talking to her endoskeleton head, who, for some strange reason only had one eye. Chica sat down back in the Parts and Services room, still having a romantic feeling. Mangle sat next to Foxy. She gave him a foxy plushie.

"Foxy," she said. "I have been watching you. You look like a really nice guy. When I got mangled, I could see in your eyes that you wanted to help me. I want you to be with me. Can you, please?" Foxy groaned.

"I'm already in love," he said, not wanting to expand his problems. Besides, when he thought about what Golden Freddy would say, he would say, "Say yes to whoever you actually, honestly think you want to be with".

"Okay, okay," said Mangle, looking upset.

Golden Freddy looked around and sighed. He knew that Springtrap was going to come to the pizzeria, and try to kill him. Knowing Springtrap, if he already tried to kill him and fails, he goes and tries again. Golden Freddy did not have enough defenses.

"What is it, Goldi?" asked Foxy. He could tell Golden Freddy was upset.

"I know Springtrap is going to be back today to kill me," said Golden Freddy, "and he is most likely to succeed."

"Yarrr! He won't!" said Foxy. "I'll show him!"

"Bro you can't," said Golden Freddy.

"Uh-huh," said Foxy.

"No, bro, I'm serious!" said Golden Freddy.

"Really?" said Foxy. Golden Freddy kicked Foxy over.

"Ow," said Foxy. Then, the door burst open, and they heard the WEIRDEST voice ever. Then, the weirdest Springtrap on the planet jumped in.

"Uhhh, are you sure you are Springtrap?" asked Foxy.

"Hehehe... Yes, I am Springtrap, and totally not someone else."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." said Foxy. All of a sudden, Golden Freddy started roaring with laughter. "Are you okay?" asked Foxy, terribly confused.

"April Fools!" said Golden Freddy, Still laughing. Foxy said nothing. All of a sudden, Springtrap literally exploded.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY LIFE?!" said Foxy. Springtrap exploded into Bonnie, wearing a Springtrap suit.

"April Fools," repeated Golden Freddy.

"We're not friends anymore," said Foxy.

"Wha-?!" said Bonnie. "But it was Goldi's idea!" Chica passed by.

"Have you seen- oh, there's Foxy!" said Chica.

"Hellooooo, Chica!" said Foxy. Andrea started watching them, making sure they could not see her."YARRRRRRRR!"

"Scrap, Foxy hates me," said Bonnie. "Is it because I look like a monster?"

"Nah, I was kidding," said Foxy. "But Golden Freddy is dead to me."

"Wow, I did not know you hated Goldi!" said Chica. Golden Freddy kicked Foxy over, making him land on his face.

"Ow," said Foxy. Everyone except for poor Foxy started roaring with laughter. Bonnie started imitating explosions.

"Stop, it's not funny!" whined Foxy.

"Come to think about it," said Chica, "we _are_ being kind of mean."

"I am pretty sure that is because you're in LOOOOOVE!" teased Bonnie.

"Okay, stop," said Golden Freddy. "Chica is right." Bonnie groaned.

"You just have to suck the fun out of everything!" said Bonnie. That brought back bad memories for Andrea. Wait- didn't _she_ say those exact words? _Okay, this is plain weird._ The sun started rising. The animatronics looked bummed, but they still went back into the Parts and Services room. The toys started performing again. Andrea wondered if they ever get bored. She ate more pizza. Then she got out her phone. She called Mike again. It took him a few minutes to pick it up.

"Mike?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah?" asked Mike. "Wassup?"

"Where are you right now?" asked Andrea.

"First pizzeria," said Mike.

"Uhhhhh, why?" asked Andrea.

"Just hanging out," said Mike. "Why'd you call me?"

"Oh, just wanted to know what you were up to," said Andrea.

"So what did you find out?" asked Mike.

"The animatronics are innocent," said Andrea.

"Hey wait..."said Mike. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I have my ways," said Andrea. Then she decided to tell the truth about her and the animatronics. "Errr, Mike?" she said.

"Yeah?" answered Mike.

"I want to tell you something," said Andrea.

"What?" asked Mike.

"Promise to not tell anyone," said Andrea.

"Okay I promise," said Mike.

"I am friends with the animatronics," said Andrea.

"Now I'm jealous," said Mike.

"Okay, that is all, I was just checking in," said Andrea. "Bye."

"Bye," said Mike. Andrea hung up and put her cellphone away. Then she found Timmy again.

"Hi," said Timmy.

"Are you gonna be here for 30 seconds and then leave again?" asked Andrea. They both laughed.

"No," said Timmy. "I'm here to see what shows the animatronics have to put on for us."

"Cool," said Andrea. "I thought they just sang."

"Nope," said Timmy.

"What's it about so far?" asked Andrea.

"You are gonna have to find out," said Timmy. "I'll be spoiling the show if I tell you what's happening."

"Oh, okay," said Andrea. "I'll go eat some pizza."

"You don't wanna watch this?!" said Timmy. "But it rocks!" He cleared his throat. "Okay. Sorry. You go do what you want." Andrea laughed, and went and ate some pizza. She sighed. She tried to go back into the Parts and Services room again. The same thing happened. An employee stopped her and said that kids weren't allowed in there. _Grrrrr!_

"I'M TEN!" blurted out Andrea.

"I don't care," said the employee. "You are a kid. Even adults can't go in unless if they have permission."

"Fine," said Andrea. "Can I have permission?"

"No," said the employee, "because you're a kid." Andrea now never wanted to hear the word _kid_ again in her entire life.

"FINE!" shouted Andrea. She walked away, groaning. The sun started setting. All of the kids left.

"Why aren't you leaving, Andrea?" asked Timmy.

"Stay here," said Andrea. "It'll be an adventure."

"I'm scared," said Timmy.

"Just stay," said Andrea. "You will see that this is the best place in your life."

"I can't stay for long," said Timmy. "My parents are waiting." Andrea went and woke up the toys. Then she ran back to Timmy. "There are people who want to see you," said Andrea. The toys walked off the stage and to Andrea.

"Who's this?" asked Toy Bonnie, looking at Timmy.

"Is he a new friend?" asked Toy Chica.

"I don't know," said Toy Freddy. "If he's a robber, he's gonna regret it."

"Guys," said Andrea. "Meet Timmy." They all looked at Timmy. Timmy looked terrified.

"Can I call you T?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"Uhhh no!" said Timmy.

"Who is he?" asked Toy Chica.

"My friend," said Andrea.

"Hi, Timmy," said Toy Freddy. Mangle walked in.

"This is Timmy," said Toy Bonnie. "Oh, hi, Timmy," said Mangle.

Golden Freddy appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi, Mangle," said Golden Freddy. Bonnie walked in.

"Chica and Foxy are i E," said Bonnie.

"Stop teasing them," said Golden Freddy.

"Yeah, I guess he's right," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, I have to go," whispered Timmy. He ran off like he wet himself. Andrea laughed, because she knew he did not. She went into the Parts and Services room. She accidentally entered Foxy and

Chica's private room. _Man, is Bonnie right. Chica and Foxy ARE i E. Ha, teasing them is fun._ Chica saw her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" screamed Chica. Andrea giggled. Foxy glared

at Andrea.

"NO, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" shouted Chica. " _GET OUT!_ " Andrea giggled and got out. _Man, they're crazy. I saw them kissing._ She giggled. Then she looked around, not knowing what to do. She felt bored. She tried to play some arcades, but the darkness made it hard to see the screen. _Ugh. I can't play games, I can't go into the Parts and Services room without being screamed at by a chicken and a fox, what a night!"_ Andrea groaned. That's when the sun rose, so now she _could_ play games. _Yay._ She played for hours.Then her phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Hi, Andrea," said the person. It was Timmy.

"Timmy?! How did you get my phone number?!" asked Andrea.

"The animatronics gave it to me," said Timmy.

"Oh, okay... wait, how did the animatronics get my phone number?!"

"Golden Freddy gave it to them."

"Oh, okay... wait how did Golden Freddy get my phone number?!"

"He's psychic."

"Oh, okay... wait, when did he give them my phone number?!"

"When you wanted me to meet the animatronics, I had to go to the bathroom. When I was done, I ran into the animatronics. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Golden Freddy. They all gave me your phone number, because since they don't have phones, they wanted me to call you to check in."

"Oh, okay. That makes more sense." She heard rustling on the other end of the phone.

"Timmy, what are you doing?!" asked Andrea, amazed.

"Sorry," said Timmy. "This is my first time using a phone. _Heck, I guess he has it on speaker, and he doesn't even know it! That is actually kind of funny._ Andrea started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" asked Timmy.

"Turn off your speaker, and put the phone to your ear," she said. The rustling stopped. _I guess he managed to do it correctly, because the sound stopped._ "What was that rustling?" she asked, still amazed of how much of a racket Timmy was making at the other end of the phone. Timmy said nothing.

"Hellooooo? Anyone therrrrrre?" she said in a weird voice.

"Who's there now?" asked Timmy.

"My name is Sgdsgdetdyewdkjjehfjehfuryfe Gdghedydygdyeyhddweh," said Andrea.

"Uhhhh," said Timmy.

"Just kidding. It's still me," said Andrea.

"Andrea fhdsgfhaghasghgdhwegdwhdgwgdwh," said Timmy. "Okay. That is all. Bye."

"Bye," said Andrea. She hung up. She went to the stage. The toy animatronics were deactivated. She went to the Kid's Cove. Mangle was deactivated. She went to the Parts and Services room. Bonnie Chica and Freddy were all deactivated. She went to the other side of the room. Foxy and Golden Freddy were... You guessed it. Deactivated. Andrea giggled. Chica woke up, sat next to Foxy, and went back to sleep. Andrea stepped out. The toys woke up and started singing again. _Man,_ thought Andrea. _Chica and Foxy sure are i E._ She watched the toy animatronics. She saw Mike walk in.

"Oh, hi Mike," said Andrea.

"Hey," said Mike. Andrea giggled and called Mike on her phone on full volume.

"AAAAHHHH THAT IS _WAY TOO LOUD!"_ shouted Mike, pressing his hands against his ears. Andrea laughed.

"Sorry," said Andrea. She laughed again.

"Just checking. Bye," said Mike. Then he called Andrea on _his_ phone.

" _AAAAAGHHH!"_ Shouted Andrea, holding her ears shut. Mike laughed.

"Revenge," he said, laughing. "Okay, bye." He left. _Man, does he actually think that's funny? Oh, man! My ears really hurt._ Andrea sighed. _Then again, I did do it to him and cracked my face up._ Just the thought of it made Andrea start laughing. She turned her phone volume back to normal so she wouldn't die from that sound again. Golden Freddy magically appeared out of nowhere. That startled her. Andrea yelped.

"Thank goodness Golden Freddy, you scared the living daylights out of me!" said Andrea. Golden

Freddy laughed.

"Sorry," said Golden Freddy. "What were you doing? Talking to yourself?"

"No," said Andrea. "I was talking to my brother." Bonnie walked in.

"Hi," said Bonnie. Chica and Foxy came in. Then Mangle came in on the ceiling … Wait, what?! On the ceiling?! Anyways, she came into the room, _on the ceiling,_ and glared at Foxy.

"Cheater!" said Foxy.

"No," said Mangle.

"Yeah!" said Foxy.

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yep.

"No I'm not."

"You're a cheater!"

"Shut up." Golden Freddy pushed the two apart.

"You're a cheater!" teased Foxy.

"No!" said Mangle. "You are the one who has a hook."

"Are you calling _me_ a cheater?!"

"Exactly."

"You are wrong! I was built with a hook!"

"I was built this way too!"

"Liar!"

"What is the point of this hullaballoo?" asked Andrea

"She is just a cheater!" said Foxy.

"No, she is not," said Andrea. "What is that cheating at?"

"Her life!" said Foxy. "She shouldn't be able to be up there!"

"It's not cheating, okay? It is just something she can do after being destroyed."

"You're right," said Foxy. "I don't know what I was thinking." _Boy, he's weird,_ thought Andrea.

She sighed. Is this how both of them were gonna be? She hoped not. _Well,_ she thought, _I guess I now live here, so I'm gonna have to find out._


End file.
